The Samurai and The Geisha
by Haru Sammi
Summary: Kekeluargaan Sērin bermusuhan dengan kekeluargaan Tōō sejak lama, dengan kekeluargaan Sērin sebagai pemenangnya. Namun semua menjadi sulit ketika kekeluargaan Tōō merekrut seorang samurai baru. Kekeluargaan Sērin terpaksa harus menurunkan samurai andalan mereka, dengan cara yang tidak biasa pula. Kata siapa otot tidak bisa berpadu dengan furisode? [Era Samurai AU] [AoKaga]
1. First Note

_Halo semuanya._

 _Bagi pembaca baru,_ welcome to the club!

 _Bagi pembaca lama, maaf mendadak menambahkan_ chapter _di awal, tapi aku baru sadar kalau ternyata aku membuat kesalahan penyebutan yang cukup fatal. Jadi, di sini aku mau meluruskan (dengan cara meng-_ update chapter-chapter _sebelumnya) sekaligus menulis daftar_ vocabulary _yang berisi istilah yang akan kalian temui sepanjang cerita._

 _Kalian bisa baca ulang ceritanya untuk mengetahui revisi apa saja yang sudah aku lakukan, tapi inti ceritanya nggak berubah, kok; jadi ini opsional._

* * *

~ _dono_ : akhiran yang digunakan untuk menunjukan rasa hormat yang tinggi

 _~sama_ : akhiran yang berarti "Tuan" atau "Nyonya"

 _Bokken_ : pedang kayu

 _Katana_ : pedang panjang (±60-73 cm) yang digunakan dengan dua pegangan tangan; untuk memotong dan sebagai senjata dalam pertarungan jarak menengah

 _Wakizashi_ : pedang yang bentuknya mirip dengan _katana_ , tapi lebih pendek (±30-60 cm); untuk menikam, sebagai senjata dalam pertarungan jarak pendek, dan untuk melakukan _seppuku_ (ritual bunuh diri)

 _Daisho_ : kata jamak untuk _katana_ dan _wakizashi_

 _Kimono_ : pakaian tradisional Jepang

 _Kinagashi_ : _kimono_ santai untuk pria

 _Furisode_ : _kimono_ formal bagi wanita yang belum menikah

 _Komon_ : _kimono_ "kasual" untuk wanita

 _Tsumugi_ : _kimono_ santai wanita untuk di rumah

 _Kanzashi_ : hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai _kimono_

 _Tabi_ : kaos kaki setulang kering yang dipakai sewaktu memakai sandal

 _Waraji_ : sandal dari anyaman tali jerami

 _Geta_ : sandal dari kayu yang digunakan oleh para _geisha_

 _Geisha_ : wanita penghibur

 _Taikomochi_ : pria penghibur


	2. Chapter 1

Adalah Kagami Taiga, seorang samurai kesohor yang sedang sibuk mengayunkan _bokken-_ nya dan menghantamkannya ke sebuah _sand sack_ yang tergantung pada sebuah pohon. Tanpa memedulikan angin yang berhembus mulai kencang ataupun dedaunan yang sesekali mampir di _kimono_ merah tuanya, ia terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun seolah mengikuti kecepatan angin, ayunannya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya _sand sack_ itu terbelah dan menyebabkan seluruh pasir pantai yang ada di dalamnya tumpah ruah hingga ke kaki sang samurai.

Ia menunduk hormat kepada _sand sack_ itu. Bersyukur Dewa telah mengizinkannya ada hingga ia bisa menggunakannya untuk melatih tekhnik andalannya. Tekhnik yang amat ditakuti oleh musuh bahkan yang paling kuat sekalipun, _Tebasan Cakar Harimau Timur_.

"Oh, inikah tekhnik menyeramkan itu?"

Taiga terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan posisi siaga dan pedang teracung kepada seseorang berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang tersenyum licik sambil menatapnya dengan sepasang mata sipit yang tampak mengancam.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?!" raung Taiga keras begitu menyadari logo yang tercetak di _kimono_ orang itu.

"Tenang, tenang. Satu harimau saja sudah sulit kutangani. Sebaiknya kamu jangan membangunkan seluruh kekeluargaanmu."

"Peduli apa aku?!"

"Oh, kamu seharusnya peduli. Karena bahkan kekeluargaan samurai terhebat pun takkan bisa menghadapi empat orang penembak jitu dengan senapan berpeluru paling cepat, ya kan?"

Taiga mendecih, lalu menurunkan pedangnya.

"Nah, itu baru bagus," kata Imayoshi Shouichi, kepala dari kekeluargaan samurai yang merupakan musuh besar dari kekeluargaan samurai tempat Taiga bernaung.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Taiga dengan suara pelan, namun bernada mengancam.

"Hanya memberikan ini padamu." Shouichi lalu membuka kerah _kimono_ -nya untuk mengambil sebuah surat sekaligus sedikit 'memamerkan' luka melintang di dadanya.

Ia menyerahkannya pada Taiga dan Taiga mengambil surat itu.

"Oh, kamu boleh membacanya. Tapi yang pasti, surat itu harus kamu serahkan pada kepala kekeluargaanmu."

Taiga membuka surat itu, lalu membacanya, ketika Souichi mengucapkan salam padanya dan menembus semak-semak untuk kembali menghilang.

"Kamu pasti bercanda," kata Taiga sebelum mengambil pedang kayunya dan sisa-sisa _sand sack_ -nya, kemudian masuk ke rumah besar tempat kekeluargaan samurai Sērin bernaung.

* * *

"KAMU PASTI BERCANDA!" amuk kepala kekeluargaan Sērin, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Saya pun berpikir demikian," kata Taiga datar.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan kami semua?" tanya Hyuuga Riko, istri sang kepala sekaligus pengatur strategi kekeluargaan terkuat sedataran Nippon itu.

"Dia mengancam akan menembak kita semua jika saya melakukannya."

"Berapa orang yang dibawanya?" tanya Junpei.

"Empat," kata Taiga.

Junpei dan Riko terdiam sejenak, lalu sesaat kemudian keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan wajah kaget. "Siapa yang berani?!" jerit mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Mohon maaf, tapi bolehkah saya tahu apa yang salah?" tanya Taiga.

"Lima tahun lalu, kami sudah menghancurkan kekeluargaan Tōō," kata Junpei.

"Saat itu kamu belum ada di sini, Kagami- _dono_ ," kata Riko, "waktu itu, hanya dengan sepuluh orang, kami menghancurkan kekeluargaan Tōō yang semula berisi seratus orang hingga tinggal empat orang, yaitu Imayoshi Souichi yang tadi kamu temui; kini menjabat sebagai kepala kekeluargaan, Susa Yoshinori yang kini menjabat sebagai ahli strategi, dan Wakamatsu Kousuke serta Ryou Sakurai. Tapi tadi, kamu bilang bahwa Imayoshi membawa empat orang bersamanya. Berarti, Imayoshi berani merekrut satu orang lagi."

Junpei menggeleng, "Atau ada satu orang yang cukup berani untuk masuk ke sana dan memaksa Imayoshi untuk menerima kehadirannya sebagai anggota kekeluargaan."

Taiga mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maaf, tapi kenapa Hyuuga _-dono_ terus mengatakan bahwa ia 'berani'? Kenapa dia seharusnya takut? Maksud saya, walaupun mereka sudah kalah, tapi mereka kan tetap memiliki hak untuk merekrut orang lagi," katanya heran.

Junpei menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami sudah membuat perjanjian."

"Bahwa mereka tidak akan menambah anggota kekeluargaannya apapun yang terjadi," sambung Riko, "kami membuat mereka setuju bahwa kekeluargaan mereka akan punah dengan sendirinya."

Taiga masih tidak mengerti. "Apa yang membuat Anda yakin bahwa mereka tidak akan melanggarnya?"

Junpei berdeham. "Jika kalian semua bosan dan membutuhkan hiburan, apa yang kutawarkan kepada kalian?"

Taiga berpikir sejenak. Ia ingat bahwa kepala kekeluargaannya memang memberikan mereka fasilitas untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sekaligus menyalurkan keinginan duniawi mereka. Maka ia menjawab, "Perempuan."

"Nah. Kamu boleh saja lebih menyukai Alexandra, tapi seharusnya kamu memerhatikan bahwa ada perempuan lain di barak."

Barak di kekeluargaan mereka adalah sebuah kamar sempit yang berisi sebuah kasur susun usang yang ditinggali oleh dua orang perempuan penghibur mereka. Sementara para samurai anggota kekeluargaan Sērin tidur bertiga-tiga di kamar mewah, dengan kedua Hyuuga sebagai pengecualian dan salah satu samurai senior mereka, Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Satsuki ...?"

"Ya. Dia adalah tunangan Imayoshi. Dan dia adalah sandera kami."

"Sandera?" tanya Taiga, "maaf, tapi Anda membiarkannya tidur di barak. Saya mendengar dari Tsuchida- _dono_ , bahwa yang tidur di barak hanyalah perempuan penghibur."

"Pernahkah kamu memerhatikan, berapa banyak orang yang berani mendekatinya?" tanya Junpei lagi.

"Kalau saya tidak salah, hanya Kuroko- _dono_ -lah satu-satunya."

Riko mengangguk.

"Kami memang menyediakan Alexandra dan Satsuki di barak, tapi sebenarnya hanya Alexandra yang boleh kalian 'gunakan'. Toh dia tidak banyak protes soal itu." Riko mengibaskan rumbai _kanzashi_ -nya, lalu melanjutkan, "Satsuki kami datangkan kemari sebelum kamu dan Kuroko- _dono_ bergabung dengan kami. Seluruh anggota kekeluargaan yang lain sudah mengerti bahwa Satsuki adalah sandera, maka dari itu, tidak ada yang menggunakannya. Saat kamu dan Kuroko- _dono_ datang, kami memang tidak memberitahu kalian; karena kami melihat bahwa kamu lebih memilih Alexandra ketimbang Satsuki."

"Tapi kami mengizinkan Kuroko mendekati Satsuki, karena Satsuki sendiri merasa senang berada di dekatnya. Kami harus memastikan bahwa Satsuki tetap hidup dan sehat. Kami membiarkan Satsuki mengirim surat kepada Imayoshi sekali setahun sebagai bukti bahwa ia masih hidup. Jika Satsuki mati, kekeluargaan Tōō akan kembali menyerang kami," terang Junpei panjang lebar.

Taiga hanya mengangguk. "Jadi apa langkah kita berikutnya?"

"Riko yang akan memikirkannya. Untuk sementara ini, aku akan menyiapkan yang lainnya. Kamu bisa beristirahat.

"Tapi saya ingin membantu, Hyuuga- _dono_!" kata Taiga keras kepala.

"Aku tahu kamu sudah berlatih sejak pagi. Jadi beristirahatlah. Staminamu memang di atas rata-rata, tapi kesehatanmu juga penting jika kita harus menghancurkan Tōō sekali lagi. Jadi beristirahatlah dan jangan membantah!"

Taiga terdiam di tempatnya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan menunduk hormat sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Fukuda Hiroshi.

* * *

"Tadi saya mendengar Hyuuga- _dono_ berteriak. Ada apa?" tanya Tetsuya yang sedang merapikan tumpukan _futon_ di pojok kamar.

"Hyuuga- _dono_ berteriak hampir setiap hari. Kenapa baru kamu ributkan hari ini?" goda Hiroshi.

Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu. Tetsuya memang selalu pendiam. Ia tidak begitu pandai memainkan _katana_. Ia lebih sering bekerja di balik layar bersama Riko, membantu memikirkan strategi, dan seringkali ialah yang berhasil mengetahui kelemahan musuh-musuh kekeluargaan Sērin.

"Imayoshi- _somewhat_ tadi datang dan memberikan surat tantangan padaku," jawab Taiga sambil membaringkan dirinya ke _futon_ -nya untuk mencegah Tetsuya memberesi kain empuk itu.

"Tolong gunakan bahasa Jepang. Saya tidak mengerti apa itu _sa-mu-wa-tto_ ," kata Tetsuya.

Yah, jangan salahkan Taiga. Dia memang pernah berhadapan dengan orang-orang dari Barat dan sedikit mempelajari bahasa mereka.

"Itu _somewhat_. Artinya 'apalah itu'."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Gila, Imayoshi yang _itu_?" tanya Hiroshi. Matanya membesar dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

"Dari Tōō, ya," kata Taiga, "memangnya ada lagi?"

"Apa maksudnya menantang kita? Bukankah Hyuuga _-dono_ sudah melarangnya untuk mengusik kita?"

"Tadi dia berkata bahwa dia membawa empat orang bersamanya, —walaupun tidak ada bukti kehadiran keempat orang tersebut; dan Hyuuga _-dono_ menjelaskan bahwa Imayoshi telah melanggar persetujuan mereka dengan menambah anggota kekeluargaannya. Yah, sesuatu seperti itu lah ... mungkin mereka merasa dengan tambahan satu orang, mereka bisa menang."

Hiroshi tertawa meremehkan. "Lucu. Bahkan dulu ketika mereka masih memiliki seratus anggota, kami yang hanya bersepuluh mampu mengalahkannya. Apa dia sudah gila? Hanya dengan tambahan satu orang? Mau mengalahkan kita?"

Tetsuya berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Langkahnya tampak sedikit menghentak, menunjukkan kegusarannya. "Fukuda- _dono_ , saya sarankan Anda tidak terlalu sibuk tertawa. Sejauh yang saya tahu, kekeluargaan Tōō tidak pernah mengambil keputusan gegabah. Bahkan Hyuuga Riko _-dono_ juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bisa jadi mereka telah menemukan seseorang yang mampu memberikan mereka kekuatan lebih." Tetsuya lalu membuka pintu kamar, kemudian berujar sebelum menutup pintu, "saya akan meminta saran dari Kiyoshi- _dono_."

Taiga dan Hiroshi hanya bisa saling memandang. Sejak kehadirannya, Tetsuya selalu bicara dan meminta saran dari Teppei setiap kali ia merasa gusar.


	3. Chapter 2

Sudah seminggu sejak surat ancaman kekeluargaan Tōō, tapi belum ada bentuk serangan apapun yang terjadi.

Riko dan Tetsuya terlalu gusar untuk mengambil keputusan penyerangan. Keduanya berpikir sama, bahwa kekeluargaan Tōō tidak mungkin mengambil keputusan senekad ini dengan hanya bantuan kekuatan dari satu orang. Kalaupun iya, maka orang itu pasti sangat kuat. Jika benar bahwa itulah yang membuat kekeluargaan Tōō berani membuat keputusan, sekuat apakah orang ini?

Junpei bahkan mulai berlatih hingga melewati batasnya, tanpa memedulikan Riko yang khawatir dan Teppei yang sudah berulangkali memperingatkannya.

Menghawatirkan pimpinannya, Tetsuya terus berusaha menggali informasi tentang kekeluargaan Tōō.

Kekeluargaan Sērin memang cukup kelabakan karena hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, sepanjang sejarah mereka, hanya pertarungan dengan kekeluargaan Tōō-lah yang memakan waktu hingga satu tahun. Pertarungan dengan kekeluargaan lain tidak pernah memakan waktu selama itu.

* * *

"Apa persenjataan kita sudah cukup, Koganei- _dono_?" tanya Taiga. Sejak awal "keributan", ia membantu mengurus persenjataan, baik senjata tangan seperti _katana_ dan _wakizashi_ hingga senjata mekanis seperti senapan laras panjang yang suara tembakannya amat berisik itu bersama Koganei Shinji.

"Tidak bisa dibilang cukup. Masih kurang tiga senapan. Juga ada beberapa _katana_ yang mulai tumpul, tapi itu akan diurus Mitobe- _dono_ ," jawab Shinji.

"Senapannya akan aku mintakan pada Tatsuya."

Tatsuya adalah teman lama Taiga yang ikut bersama orang-orang Barat yang dulu pernah dihadapinya.

"Oh? Apa boleh?" tanya Shinji.

"Tentu boleh. _Katana-_ ku kudapat dari mereka. Kalau mereka melarang, akan kuhajar lagi mereka, hahaha!"

Shinji tertawa saja, lalu menutup peti kayu yang digunakan untuk menyimpan persenjataan.

"Berapa waktu yang akan kamu butuhkan untuk ke sana dan kembali?"

"Mungkin dua hari."

Shinji mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, berangkatlah sekarang. Akan kulaporkan pada Hyuuga- _dono_ setelah aku selesai dengan ini."

"Baik."

Taiga menunduk hormat sesaat, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Shinji.

Taiga berjalan menuju istal dan mengambil tali kekang dan pelana, lalu memasangnya pada seekor kuda berwarna hitam legam.

"Hai, Brakki. Kita berangkat sekarang, ya."

"Oh, hendak pergi, Kagami- _dono_?"

Taiga menoleh ke belakangnya dengan kaget dan mendapati Tetsuya sedang menatapnya datar. Ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang bersamanya di istal.

"Ah, ya."

"Ke mana, kalau boleh saya tahu?"

"Ke tempat orang-orang Barat. Aku akan meminta kekurangan senapan kita pada mereka."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Saya rasa saya lebih baik berada di sini. Saya harus membantu Hyuuga Riko- _dono_."

Taiga mengangguk saja, lalu menarik Brakki keluar dari kandangnya dan berjalan melewati Tetsuya ke luar istal. Ia lalu mengambil tempat air yang tersampir di pelananya dan mengisinya dengan air di penampungan yang berada di dekat istal. Biasanya digunakan untuk minuman kuda, tapi air itu tidak terlalu kotor, sehingga beberapa orang juga minum dari situ.

"Kagami _-dono_."

"Hm?"

"Kalau saya boleh mengusulkan, lebih baik Anda membawa _daisho_ Anda."

Taiga meraba pinggangnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa ternyata kedua pedangnya tidak ada di sisinya.

"Heh? Kurasa tadi aku sudah membawanya. Apa aku lupa?"

"Saya melihat Anda menata persenjataan dengan Koganei _-dono_. Mungkin tertinggal di kotak?"

Taiga baru teringat. Ia memang meminta supaya kedua pedangnya turut diasah bersama pedang-pedang lainnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak usah juga tidak apa-apa. Toh kekuatanku dengan tangan kosong juga lumayan."

Tetsuya hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memang bukan tipe pemaksa, dan ia merasa tidak ada gunanya juga ia memaksa Taiga. Ia hanya menyarankan.

"Oke. Jadi ..." Taiga mengangkat satu alisnya. "... ada yang lain?"

"Tidak ada. Tolong berhati-hatilah di jalan, Kagami- _dono_."

Taiga mengangguk, lalu menaiki Brakki dan berangkat menuju kamp orang-orang Barat yang terakhir diketahuinya berada di arah utara.

* * *

Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Taiga baru menyadari bahwa tempat di mana kamp itu seharusnya berada kini telah menjadi tempat rongsok.

Ia menghentikan Brakki dan turun dari punggung kuda itu. Taiga menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mendekat dan membongkar kayu-kayu yang berserakan.

Kayu-kayu itu tampak rapuh dan jelek. Mengingat bahwa kamp orang Barat itu terbuat dari bahan yang kuat dan kokoh, Taiga hampir menyangka bahwa ia salah arah dan tempat hingga ketika ia melihat sebuah panji berwarna biru tua dan merah tua.

Taiga mengangkat panji itu dan mengamatinya. Batang bambu di mana panji itu terikat dan tekstur kain panji itu di kulitnya terasa sama dengan yang ia rasakan dulu, ketika ia menaklukkan orang-orang Barat itu dan mengancam untuk menghancurkan panji kebanggaan mereka jika mereka masih bersikeras untuk melawannya. Ia menggenggam erat batang bambu dan meremas panji itu. Ia takkan lupa rasanya. Terlebih karena kedua bahan itu tidak umum di dataran Nippon. Orang Barat yang sombong itu membawanya dari negara mereka sendiri.

Jadi kini, salahkah Taiga jika ia mendadak kebingungan karena kayu yang kokoh berubah menjadi serapuh itu dalam waktu sekejap?

Jika Taiga boleh berasumsi, ia akan menganggap bahwa ada kekeluargaan lain yang memorak-porandakan kamp ini. Dan itu pasti sudah cukup lama.

Tapi sesuai dengan apa yang dianut Taiga, bahwa dengan munculnya asumsi, maka akan muncul pertanyaan lain; sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Taiga. Yaitu, siapa?

Siapa yang bisa menghancurkan kamp ini hingga keseluruhan barak yang amat besar itu menjadi tumpukan kayu rongsok seperti ini?

Kayu-kayu teronggok tak berdaya dengan panjang yang tak sama, namun dengan potongan yang terbilang cukup rapi. Apakah ada yang menebangi barak itu? Jika ada, pelakunya pasti gila.

Panjang barak itu nyaris sama dengan panjang pohon pinus tua yang ditemukannya roboh beberapa saat lalu karena tersambar petir. Jika ada orang yang menebang barak itu, tidak mungkin ia bisa selamat sebelum merusak bahkan seperempat barak karena terlebih dahulu terbunuh oleh penjaga yang ada.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara sang penyerang menghancurkan tempat itu, hingga ketika ia mengambil salah satu batang kayu dan menyadari bahwa bagian dalamnya berlubang dan ada beberapa ekor semut putih yang merayapinya.

"Tentu saja. Rayap tanah," ujarnya sebelum melempar kayu itu ke rongsokan di depannya.

"Benar-benar strategi cerdas. Ayo kita pergi, Brakki. Tidak ada gunanya lagi kita di sini."

Taiga lalu naik ke punggung Brakki dan mengarahkan kudanya kembali ke rumah kekeluargaannya.

Hingga ketika sesosok orang muncul di depannya dengan seekor kuda coklat berbelang putih.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi, Harimau Timur."

Taiga terkesiap, lalu menggeram marah ketika tangannya yang meraba pinggangnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kain _kimono_ -nya, "Imayoshi."


	4. Chapter 3

**Bagi pembaca lama, cek _chapter 1_ ya ^^"**

* * *

Taiga menggeram. Ia harus bertahan. Tapi bagaimana? Shouichi membawa _katana_ -nya, sedangkan dia?

Bertarung dengan Shouichi tanpa senjata adalah ide buruk.

Ia memang belum pernah menghadapi lelaki itu secara langsung, tapi menurut cerita yang didengarnya mengenai kekeluargaan Tōō yang mampu bertahan dalam perang dengan kekeluargaannya selama setahun, Taiga berani menduga bahwa kepala kekeluargaan Tōō sangat kuat. Kalaupun kepala kekeluargaan saat itu bukanlah Shouichi, Taiga yakin bahwa penerusnya adalah seorang yang kuat.

"Tidak mampu bertahan banyak tanpa _katana_ -mu, eh?" ledek Shouichi.

"Diam, kamu!" raung Taiga.

"Ah, benar. Kamu memang tidak bisa," tawa Shouichi meledek.

Taiga mendesis. Ia tidak akan menyanggah omongan Shouchi. Ia memang tidak bisa bertahan. Tapi yang pasti, ia akan mengulur waktu sejenak sembari memikirkan cara untuk melawan Shouichi. Tidak perlu membunuhnya, minimal melukainya dan membuat lelaki itu tidak bisa mengejarnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, hm?"

Ah, Taiga punya rencana sekarang. Ia melompat turun dari kudanya dan berkata pada Shouichi dengan nada mengancam setelah menyuruh Brakki menjauh, "Turun dari kudamu."

"Kenapa harus? Aku nyaman di atas sini." Shouichi lalu menyeringai dan bertanya, "Hm, apa kamu turun dari kudamu supaya jalanmu ke neraka di bawah sana menjadi lebih dekat?"

Taiga mendecak, menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam wajah Shouichi yang kini sedang menatapnya dari atas kuda sambil mengangkat dagu. Ia harus bersabar dan menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Kusarankan kamu berdoa, karena _katana_ -ku akan segera mengantarmu ke sana!"

Shouichi memacu kudanya ke arah Taiga yang tidak bergerak. Taiga hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, lalu menyiapkan otot-ototnya.

Ketika Shouichi makin dekat, Taiga menyeringai, lalu berlari ke samping dan dengan gilanya, ia menerjang si kuda coklat dan pemiliknya.

Tubuhnya yang besar amat membantu merobohkan kuda itu dan melemparkan Shouichi yang tidak siap menghadapi "serangan balik" Taiga.

Taiga lalu melompat melangkahi si kuda coklat dan menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk bertumpu di atas tubuh Shouichi yang langsung menjerit kesakitan. Terbanting dari atas kuda dan ditambah berat tubuh Taiga yang kini menindihnya rupanya sukses mematahkan tulang iganya.

"Tidak bisa bertahan, eh? Kamu kira kamu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Akulah sang Harimau Timur. Jangan pernah sekali-sekali meremehkanku," ancam Taiga sambil menambah berat tubuhnya pada tumpuannya.

Shouichi kembali menjerit. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Bercak darah mewarnai _kimono_ hitamnya saat ia membuka mulutnya.

Merasa cukup, Taiga berdiri, lalu bersiul untuk memanggil Brakki. Setelah Brakki mendekat, Taiga memegang tali kekang kuda itu dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Tanpa terburu-buru, Taiga membimbing Brakki kembali ke arah rumah kekeluargaan Sērin. Ia berjalan "santai" bukan hanya karena ia tidak merasa perlu untuk terburu-buru, tapi juga karena pundaknya terasa nyeri.

Menjatuhkan seekor kuda dan pemiliknya dengan cara menabraknya adalah salah satu ide tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Tidak peduli sebesar apapun tubuhnya, perbuatannya barusan benar-benar menyakiti tubuhnya.

Dan tubuhnya kembali merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam pundak, leher, dan kepalanya secara melintang.

Brakki meringkik keras dan berlari menjauh ketika Taiga terjerembab. Hidung dan mulutnya mengalirkan cairan merah kental yang terasa tidak nyaman di hidungnya dan terasa hambar di mulutnya.

"Kamu? Harimau Timur?" tawa Shouichi dari balik punggung Taiga. Dengan susah payah ia bertumpu pada kayu yang dibawanya. "Akulah kepala dari Tōō! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku! Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk aku kembali meruntuhkan Sērin!"

Taiga bangkit dengan susah payah dan kembali menerjang Shouichi. "Jangan bermimpi!"

Shouichi tentu saja kembali terjatuh. Tapi ia sempat meraup segenggam tanah yang langsung dilemparkannya ke wajah Taiga.

Taiga meraung keras, tapi itu tidak menghentikan tangannya untuk mencari leher Shouichi. Begitu menemukannya, Taiga langsung mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Pukulan-pukulan Shouichi terasa di sisi tubuhnya. Kaki lelaki yang berada di bawahnya itu menendang-nendang tanah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taiga. Namun Taiga yang kini tidak bisa melihat Shouichi malah makin mengeratkan cengkeramannya karena tidak bisa mengira-ngira seberapa kuat cekikannya.

Ketika dirasanya pukulan-pukulan Shouichi melemah, Taiga melonggarkan cekikannya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menjatuhkan pasir-pasir di matanya.

"Aku benci trik kotor seperti itu," ujar Taiga sesaat sebelum matanya mampu melihat lagi dengan jelas.

Dan sebentar kemudian, mata Taiga melebar kaget. Ia melompat mundur dari tubuh Shouichi.

" _Oh, no ..._ "

Taiga tidak menyangka cekikannya akan membunuh Shouichi. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mencekik seseorang, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa mengira-ngira seberapa kuat cekikan yang bisa membunuh seseorang.

Taiga mengumpat. Ia telah memancing masalah dengan kekeluargaan yang tadinya mengancam kekeluargaannya. Jika kekeluargaan Tōō mengetahui bahwa ialah yang membunuh kepala kekeluargaan mereka, mereka akan memburunya, tidak hanya sekedar menyerang kekeluargaanya.

Ya. Taiga tahu bahwa ketakutannya egois, tapi siapa yang mau diburu oleh seisi kekeluargaan? Tidak ada yang mau, jadi mau tak mau ia harus memutar otak. Entah menyembunyikan mayat Shouichi, mengumpankannya kepada hewan buas, atau apapun untuk menghilangkan jejaknya.

Hingga ketika Brakki kembali mendekatinya, Taiga belum memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghilangkan jejaknya.

"Brakki, apa yang harus kulakukan? Sial."

Brakki mendengus, lalu melipat keempat kakinya dan duduk di samping Taiga. Taiga melihat ke tempat persediaan di sisi Brakki, lalu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak sambil meminum airnya. Ia mulai menyesal tidak membawa bekal karena perutnya berbunyi.

"Sial," maki Taiga lagi.

Setelah mengusap rambut panjangnya yang ia kuncir tinggi di atas kepalanya dan membuat keputusan akhir mengenai mayat Shouichi, Taiga kembali ke reruntuhan kamp dan mencari kayu terkuat yang bisa ia temukan.

"Kurasa ini bisa," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah kayu yang masih kokoh, terbukti dari bagaimana kayu itu masih bertahan setelah Taiga membenturkannya pada batu di dekatnya sebanyak tiga kali.

Taiga lalu mengambil persediaan air minumnya, dan dengan berat hati menuangkan isinya ke tanah di dekatnya.

Setelah seluruh air itu sudah meresap, Taiga menggunakan kayu yang tadi diambilnya untuk menggali lubang yang cukup besar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengubur mayat Shouichi.

* * *

Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Taiga untuk menggali dan menutup seluruh tubuh Shouichi dengan tanah.

Tanah basah yang tadi ia "buat sendiri" tidak cukup banyak membantunya, terutama untuk tubuh Shouichi yang cukup besar.

Yang pasti, kini Taiga yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa bersandar di tubuh Brakki. Ia tidak bisa kembali pulang dalam kondisi kelelahan; terlebih, sudah tidak ada lagi cahaya yang bisa menerangi jalannya.

"Brakki, kita istirahat dulu saja, ya. Maaf karena hari ini tidak ada jatah makanan yang biasanya untukmu," ujar Taiga sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan punggung Brakki sebagai sandarannya.

Sayangnya, tanpa Taiga sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya dan melihat seluruh perbuatannya, mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Shouichi hingga beberapa detik terakhir sebelum ia terlelap.

Si pemilik mata mendengus dan tersenyum licik. "Boleh juga," gumamnya.


	5. Chapter 4

Taiga tersentak bangun. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya, tapi jantungnya terasa berlari ke sana-ke mari dan menendangi rusuknya.

Setelah berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan napasnya, Taiga berdiri, diikuti Brakki beberapa saat kemudian.

"Menurutmu apa yang baru saja kumimpikan, Brakki?" tanya Taiga sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Brakki—tentu saja, hanya meringkik.

Taiga menggelengkan kepalanya demi menyingkirkan apapun yang menyangkut di kepalanya. Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum menaiki Brakki.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

Brakki mendengus, lalu mulai berjalan menuju arah yang dituntunkan Taiga padanya.

Rumah kekeluargaan Sērin masih tersembunyi di balik pepohonan, namun Taiga bisa mendengar suara dentingan pedang dan teriakan. Curiga, Taiga menghentikan Brakki dan turun, lalu mengendap untuk mendekat. Terdengar jeritan Riko yang disusul teriakan Junpei. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Alexandra yang menyumpah dalam bahasa asing. Wanita—yang katanya—berasal dari barat itu tidak pernah berteriak kecuali dia benar-benar kesakitan—Taiga tahu betul itu.

Jadi Taiga meninggalkan Brakki dan mendekat ke rumah kekeluargaannya. Tidak secara terang-terangan, tentu saja. Ia tetap mengendap-endap, lalu memutuskan untuk mengintip dari jarak aman.

Matanya terbeliak. Ia melihat rumah kekeluargaannya berantakan. Seseorang ber- _kimono_ hitam tampak beradu pedang dengan Hiroshi dan Kawahara Kouichi.

Ia bisa melihat seseorang berambut putih menyeret Riko dan Alexandra menjauh. Di dekatnya, seseorang berambut coklat juga mengamankan Satsuki, namun dengan cara yang lebih lembut. Si rambut coklat tampak menggandeng dan membimbing Satsuki.

"Sial! Ke mana yang lain?" bisik Taiga pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bingung, apakah ia harus maju untuk menolong atau melihat saja dan menyusun rencana yang lebih matang.

Ia baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya mendekat ketika terdengar teriakan lantang dari dalam rumah kekeluargaannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu yang besar terlempar ke luar hingga memecahkan dinding rumah. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Taiga menyadari bahwa _sesuatu_ itu adalah Teppei.

Taiga hampir saja gelap mata dan merangsek maju ketika ia menyadari bahwa seseorang yang bisa melemparkan tubuh besar Teppei pastilah kuat luar biasa.

Dan ternyata "si orang kuat" tidak hanya melemparkan Teppei, karena berikutnya Junpei-lah yang terlempar.

Riko menjeritkan nama suaminya sebelum si rambut putih memukul tengkuknya dan dengan kasar menaikkannya ke atas kuda bersama Alexandra yang menyumpah-nyumpah dalam ikatannya. Si rambut putih lalu turut naik ke kuda dan berseru lantang, "Ambil semua yang bisa dimanfaatkan! Aku dan Sakurai duluan!"

Ia lalu memacu kudanya pergi diikuti si rambut coklat yang berkuda bersama Satsuki.

Taiga menahan keinginannya untuk merangsek maju dan menyerang, setidaknya hingga ia melihat wajah "si orang kuat" itu. Entah kenapa ia menduga bahwa

"si orang kuat" ini adalah anggota baru yang menjadi pusat kerusuhan ini.

Teppei terbaring tak berdaya, sementara Junpei batuk dan berusaha bangkit, namun kembali terjatuh ketika tertimpa Furihata Kouki yang juga terlempar dari dalam rumah.

 _Gila! Orang ini punya kebiasaan melempar musuh atau bagaimana, sih?!_ , pikir Taiga kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seseorang dari balik lubang di dinding.

Adalah seorang lelaki yang berdiri di sana. Tubuhnya tinggi, dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap dibanding orang-orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mengenakan _kimono_ hitam yang serupa dengan milik anggota kekeluargaan Tōō lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, nyaris segelap malam.

"Begini saja kekuatan Sērin?" tanyanya angkuh.

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah temannya yang tampak sedikit kewalahan dalam menghadapi Hiroshi dan Kouichi.

Ia menyeringai, lalu berlari mendekat dan mengangkat _katana_ -nya, menghabisi Hiroshi dan Kouichi dalam sekali tebas, mengirim getaran ngeri ke punggung Taiga.

"Aomine! Kamu nyaris mengenaiku!" bentak si teman yang seharusnya tertolong, namun nyatanya malah nyaris tertebas.

"Reaksimu lambat, Susa!" balas si rambut biru.

 _Mereka Susa dan Aomine. Aku sudah membunuh Imayoshi. Yang tadi pergi Sakurai dan seorang lagi. Seharusnya orang itu Wakamatsu_ , pikir Taiga. _Berarti si orang baru itu … Aomine._

"Hei, hitung kepala," ujar Susa Yoshinori.

"Hm." Aomine Daiki mengangguk, lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangan. "Tiga orang jatuh. Dua orang mati. Dua perempuan sudah diambil … Kamu bilang tadi seharusnya ada berapa orang?"

Yoshinori mengerang. Daiki tidak pernah mendengarkan. "Seharusnya ada 14 orang. Tiga di antaranya perempuan, termasuk Satsuki- _sama_. Kedua Hyuuga ada. Kiyoshi ada. Hmm …"

Ia terdiam sejenak untuk menghitung. Tak lama, ia menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daiki acuh.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang salah. Musuh yang kita lawan terlalu sedikit. Setidaknya ada enam orang yang bersembunyi."

"Atau lima," ujar Daiki pelan.

"Tidak bisa berhitung, ya?"

"Bla bla bla. Diamlah. Ayo kita kembali."

"Seenaknya saja. Bunuh ketiga orang itu dulu."

"Untuk apa? Buang-buang tenaga saja."

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan musuhmu hidup-hidup."

"Ayolah. Di dalam pun mereka sudah kewalahan menghadapi aku. Dan aku sudah mematahkan setidaknya dua tulang di tubuh mereka." Dan dengan itu, Daiki berjalan menjauh.

"Aomine! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Sambil sedikit menggeram, Yoshinori berjalan mendekati tiga lelaki yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya. Dua di antara mereka memegangi dada dengan raut kesakitan yang amat sangat, sementara satunya memegangi pundaknya yang bersimbah darah.

"Rusuk patah, ya?" gumam Yoshinori sambil tertawa sinis.

Ia lalu menarik _kimono_ salah satu di antara mereka, membuat si lelaki berambut coklat yang tidak beruntung itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yoshinori.

"Fu … rihata … Kouki."

"Yah, semoga kamu bisa menjadi peringatan yang baik untuk penghuni kekeluargaanmu yang lain, Furihata."

Yoshinori lalu mengeluarkan _wakizashi_ -nya dan menikam dada Kouki. Darah bermuncratan, memberi noda gelap di _kimono_ Yoshinori yang tersenyum puas.

"Sial! Setidaknya biarkan dia melaksanakan _harakiri_!" jerit Junpei marah.

"Kalian tidak sedang dalam kondisi untuk diberi kematian secara terhormat!" bentak Yoshinori sembari membanting tubuh Kouki yang sudah tidak bergerak.

Taiga nyaris berdiri kalau saja tidak terdengar teriakan dan suara _katana_ yang beradu dari kejauhan—lebih tepatnya, dari arah ke mana Daiki pergi.

"Tōō! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"


	6. Chapter 5

"Susa! Mereka datang!"

Untuk sesaat Taiga mengira bahwa Daiki meminta pertolongan. Namun ia menyadari dugaannya salah ketika ia mendengar suara orang yang tertohok dan tawa kejam Daiki setelahnya.

"Tsuchida _-dono_!" terdengar teriakan orang lain, yang disusul suara aduan _katana_.

Yoshinori tampak bimbang, apakah ia harus membantu Daiki atau tetap pada tempatnya dan membunuh Teppei dan Junpei.

Taiga melihat kebimbangan musuhnya sebagai kesempatan. Ia segera mencabut _wakizashi_ -nya dan merangsek maju dari belakang untuk menikam Yoshinori yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Tidak hanya sekali. Seusai menikam punggungnya, Taiga mencabut _wakizashi_ -nya dan menikam leher Yoshinori, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Yoshinori untuk berteriak. Jerit kagetnya yang sempat terdengar barang sedetik langsung pupus begitu lehernya tersobek.

Setelah Yoshinori terjatuh, Taiga menoleh dan mendapati Teppei yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Junpei yang bermandikan darah dari pundaknya. Setelah memastikan Daiki masih beradu pedang dengan siapapun yang tidak beruntung karena bertemu dengannya, Taiga mulai mengangkat dan menyeret Teppei ke balik semak-semak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dan memapah Junpei.

"Kamu yakin di sini aman?" tanya Junpei.

"Saya ada di sini sejak lama, tapi mereka tidak menyadari saya. Jadi saya kira tempat ini aman."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak mereka mengambil istri Anda."

Sesaat, Taiga melihat wajah Junpei mengeras. Tapi ia tidak sempat mempertanyakan kenapa karena telinganya menangkap gemeresak semak. Ia langsung mencabut _katana_ -nya dan bersiaga.

"Hyuuga _-dono_ , tolong tetap berada di belakang saya."

Sejujurnya Taiga merasa cemas, karena ia masih mendengar suara Daiki dari kejauhan. Lalu siapa yang mendekatinya? Apakah ada anggota Tōō yang kembali? Ia yakin itu bukan Yoshinori, karena siapa yang masih hidup setelah ditikam lehernya?

Ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari balik semak, Taiga sudah hampir menghunusnya jika saja kepala sang pemilik tangan muncul terlambat barang sedetik.

"Ku … Kuroko- _dono_?!"

"Kagami- _dono_!" Tetsuya tampak kaget melihat mitranya mengacungkan pedang padanya. "Apa … yang terjadi? Kapan Anda kembali?"

"Beberapa saat lalu, dan keadaan sudah begini. Memangnya dari tadi kamu ada di mana?!" emosi Taiga menggelegak ketika ia menyadari bahwa salah satu orang yang diharapkannya paling bisa menjelaskan keadaan malah tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Seharusnya Tetsuya menjaga dan menyusun rencana bersama Riko.

"Saya … saya tadi … pergi bersama Izuki- _dono_ untuk mencari …—"

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya terdiam, dan begitu pun Taiga ketika mereka mendengar gemeresak rerumputan yang mendekat diiringi teriakan Daiki.

"Susa! Dasar lama! Cepatlah!"

Tetsuya langsung mendekati Junpei dan merangkulnya. "Maaf Hyuuga- _dono_ , tapi kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang. Izuki- _dono_ sudah menunggu dengan kuda-kuda kita di dekat sini. Apa … hanya kita yang tersisa?"

"Ya. Cepat keluarkan kita dari sini. Kagami! Bawa Kiyoshi!"

Taiga mengangguk dan segera meraih Teppei.

Setelah memotong jalan melalui semak-semak, mereka akhirnya mencapai Shun yang menunggu di atas kuda. Di belakangnya ada beberapa ekor kuda.

"Kuroko- _dono_ , bagaimana keadaan di dalam?!" tanya Shun panik. Ia turun dari kudanya dan membantu Taiga menaikkan Teppei yang belum juga sadar ke atas kuda.

"Kacau, Izuki _-dono_. Menurut Hyuuga- _dono_ hanya kita yang selamat."

"Bukan menurutku lagi. Memang kenyataannya begitu! Ayo cepat pergi!" sambar Junpei yang sudah berada di atas kuda.

Shun mengangguk dan berlari ke arah kudanya. Taiga menaiki satu kuda yang sama dengan Teppei.

"Hyuuga _-dono_ , Anda yakin bisa berkuda sendiri?" tanya Tetsuya khawatir.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat!"

Melihat kepala kekeluargaannya uring-uringan, Tetsuya segera mengangguk dan menurutinya. "Baik. Ikuti saya."

Kuda-kuda itu segera melaju meninggalkan lokasi.

Derap langkah mereka terbawa angin hingga ke telinga Daiki, yang langsung memasang posisi siaga, berjaga akan kemungkinan datangnya bala bantuan.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat bersiaga, tidak ada yang datang. Saat itu pula lah Daiki menyadari bahwa ia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari tempat Yoshinori. Dengan decakan kesal, ia berlari ke arah Yoshinori untuk menemukan temannya itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Tangan Daiki tergenggam erat. Bagaimana bisa Yoshinori terbunuh sementara lawannya sudah dalam kondisi terluka parah?!

Tiba-tiba terdengar siulan yang nyaring. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar ringkikan kuda dan derap langkahnya.

 _Hanya seekor_.

Daiki segera berlari ke arah suara dan menemukan seekor kuda hitam yang sudah berlari menjauh dari lokasinya.

"Sial!" maki Daiki. Ia segera berlari ke arah kudanya dan berusaha mengejar si kuda hitam dengan hasil yang sia-sia.

"Tolong tahan sebentar, Hyuuga- _dono_."

Junpei berhenti mengerang, namun kernyitan di wajahnya tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kesakitan saat Tetsuya mengobati luka-lukanya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kekeluargaan Mēkō.

Mēkō adalah sebuah kekeluargaan kecil yang nyaris punah karena anggotanya hanya tersisa dua orang. Salah satu anggota kekeluargaan kecil itu adalah teman lama Tetsuya yang setuju untuk bekerja sama ketika Tetsuya dan Shun meminta bantuan senjata dan saran strategi. Setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa Sērin akan mendapat bantuan, Tetsuya dan Shun kembali untuk mengabarkannya pada kedua Hyuuga. Tapi ketika mereka tiba, yang mereka lihat hanya kerusuhan, serta tiga anggota kekeluargaan mereka yang tersisa.

Setelah melihat kekeluargaan mereka yang agung diporak-porandakan, siapa yang cukup gila untuk tetap tinggal?

Maka mereka kembali ke Mēkō dan meminta maaf kepada teman lama Tetsuya karena sepertinya mereka harus tinggal di sana untuk sementara.

"Oh, justru kami yang harus minta maaf. Kepala kekeluargaan Sērin yang mewah harus tinggal di rumah kekeluargaan kami yang rongsok ini," ujar teman lama Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro sembari membungkuk.

"Bukan masalah bagiku," ujar Junpei, masih meringis menahan sakit. "Aku akan memastikan para penyintas Sērin membantu kalian."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hyuuga _-dono_. Kami menerima Anda dan kekeluargaan Anda dengan senang hati. Tidak perlu merasa terbebani. Anggap seperti rumah sendiri."

Junpei mengangguk. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia kesakitan hingga Tetsuya selesai membebat tangannya.

"Sudah selesai, Hyuuga- _dono_."

Junpei mengangguk, lalu mencoba mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang terpangku pada kain yang terikat melintang di lehernya. Ia mencobanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah tanah kosong yang dulunya adalah taman belakang kekeluargaan Mēkō.

"Hyuuga- _dono_? Mau ke mana?" tanya Tetsuya sembari menyusul kepala kekeluargaannya.

"Di mana Kagami?"

"Kagami- _dono_? Saya tidak tahu. Tapi apakah Hyuuga- _dono_ tidak perlu beristirahat dahulu? Saya sudah meminta Ogiwara- _dono_ untuk menyiapkan tempat istirahat untuk Anda."

"Aku tidak penting. Di mana Kagami?"

"Tapi Hyuuga-…—"

"DI MANA KAGAMI TAIGA?!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Taiga yang muncul dengan membawa setumpuk kayu bakar di punggungnya.

* * *

 **Hisashiburi da naa.**

 **Maaf banget atas _inactivity_ -ku. Banyak banget yang terjadi. Aku kecelakaan dua kali, _laptop_ -ku rusak, dan aku dilanda UAS yang baruuu aja kelar Jum'at kemarin.**

 **Haish ... berkat rusaknya pacarku ini, aku harus _reinstall_ semua _software_ dan harus kehilangan _progress game-game_ -ku dan koleksi animuku. Untung banget proyek-proyekku terselamatkan.**

 **Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya.**


	7. Chapter 6

Taiga masih memanggul kayu bakarnya ketika Junpei menerkam dan tiba-tiba menghajarnya. Taiga tentu ingin melawan, tapi mengingat bahwa lawannya adalah kepala kekeluargaannya yang tengah cedera parah, mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan membiarkan wajahnya babak belur. Tetsuya dan Shigehiro berusaha menarik mundur Junpei, namun masih kalah kuat oleh amukan sang kepala kekeluargaan.

Tak lama, pukulan Junpei melemah meski napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Taiga perlahan membuka matanya, dan mendapati mata Junpei memerah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyuuga-…—"

"Bila sampai terjadi apa-apa pada istriku," ujar Junpei sembari perlahan berdiri. "Aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Taiga hanya bisa menatap Junpei yang perlahan berjalan ke dalam rumah kekeluargaan Mēkō.

"Kagami- _dono_ , Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsuya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada saya apa yang terjadi?" sambung Shigehiro.

Taiga menghela napas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sembari duduk. "Boleh kuceritakan nanti saja saat kepalaku sudah dingin?"

Shigehiro mengangguk mengerti, lalu menawarkan tangannya pada Taiga. "Anda perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Shigehiro hanya bisa menghela napas ketika Taiga berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar yang disediakan untuknya.

"Sērin dipenuhi orang-orang keras kepala, ya …"

"Ah, kamu belum kenal istri Hyuuga- _dono_ ," jawab Tetsuya sambil tersenyum ringan.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Teppei membuka matanya. Junpei yang menungguinya bernapas lega mengetahui sahabatnya kembali sadar.

"Di mana … kita?" tanyanya.

"Mēkō. Kekeluargaan teman lama Kuroko."

"Bagaimana yang lain?"

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain."

"Tanganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiyoshi."

Teppei tidak menanyakan pertanyaan lagi. Tapi ia bisa dengan jelas melihat binar suram di mata Junpei. Menyadari bahwa Junpei menyembunyikan sesuatu, Teppei berusaha duduk.

"Hei! Jangan duduk dulu!" ujar Junpei panik

Teppei tidak membalas. Ia perlahan membuka lengannya dan memeluk Junpei yang langsung terdiam.

"Seorang pemimpin yang baik tidak memanggul semuanya sendirian, karena yang ada di belakangnya adalah anggota yang mau berbagi beban bersamanya."

Keduanya terdiam, hingga kemudian Teppei merasakan basah di pundaknya.

"Kekeluargaan kita … hancur …"

Teppei menepuk pundak Junpei sekali.

"Riko … diambil …"

Satu tepukan lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi semuanya, Teppei."

Satu tepukan.

"Aku gagal melindungi semuanya. Fukuda … Kawahara … Furihata … Tsuchida …"

Teppei mengambil napas dalam, lalu memeluk Junpei erat-erat. "Bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu, Hyuuga. Jangan salahkan dirimu."

Junpei tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Teppei tahu bahwa ia sedang hancur. Junpei adalah orang yang lebih memperjuangkan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Ia selalu menampakkan diri sebagai orang yang kuat dan formal. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memanggil orang lain dengan nama depannya. Selalu nama keluarga, meski tanpa embel-embel kehormatan " _-san_ ". Bahkan kepada Riko dan dirinya sekalipun. Ia selalu memanggil Riko dengan sebutan "istriku" atau "nyonya Hyuuga" di hadapan orang lain, sebagaimana ia selalu memanggilnya dengan "Kiyoshi" dan bukan dengan "Teppei".

Detik di mana Junpei memanggilnya "Kiyoshi" meski mereka sedang sendirian, Teppei langsung tahu bahwa ada yang salah. Sesuatu yang lebih salah dari tangannya yang terpangku pada kain yang terikat melintang di lehernya.

"… Teppei," panggil Junpei tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Jika aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Riko dari tangan mereka, bunuh saja aku."


End file.
